


A Meeting By Chance

by SunriseRose1023



Series: The Chances Series [1]
Category: Charmed, Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, First Meetings, Gen, Past Character Death, Supernatural Elements, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunriseRose1023/pseuds/SunriseRose1023
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters catch a hunt in San Francisco. While waiting to meet up with Sam, Dean runs into Melinda, a cute girl who offers him a cup of coffee from her mother's cafe, a place called "Charmed." What happens next ... Well, nothing every goes smoothly, especially for these two families.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm in the process of adding my fics from FanFiction.net over to this account as well. I don't have them saved to my computer because I'm an idiot, so I'm having to complete the painful process of adding them one-by-one, tweaking them a little as I go. So if you've read the stories on FF, they may be a tiny bit different here. I don't like how the fics transfer on my phone, so ... Just bear with me and my OCD, okay? Anyway, this is the first in an ongoing series. As always, let me know what you think! I love to hear opinions!

In the heart of San Francisco, California, Dean pulled the car to the side of the road and put it in park. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, chewing on his lip before he reached over and shut off the engine. He knew Sam had to be around there somewhere. He just didn't know where.

He climbed out of the car, trying to stretch his legs, and walked over to lean against the hood. He crossed his legs, then his arms over his chest. The sun was especially bright today, and he was glad he'd remembered his sunglasses.

Across the street, she smirked, shaking her head. Obviously, he knew what he was doing. Standing there all bad-boy, with his leather jacket and his ripped jeans, he was the epitome of hotness, especially leaning up against that old car the way he was. He was a fine looking man, and she was certain he knew it. He glanced her way, reaching up to pull down his shades and she couldn't help the grin that crossed her face. He smiled, and she gave in, glancing both ways before crossing the street and walking up to the car.

"You lost?"

He smiled.

"No, just waiting for my brother."

Dear Lord, where did he get a voice that deep? He had to be late twenties, close to thirty maybe. He was ruggedly handsome, lean and long, with legs slightly bowed. And she could almost sense his give-'em-hell attitude. Well... That was more her aunt's area. She smiled at him again.

"Not from around here, huh?"  
"What gave it away?"   
"Little hint of your accent. Not California."

He smiled and shook his head.

"No, Kansas, originally. We bounced around all over the country, though. You?"   
"Born and raised in San Francisco."

He held out a hand.

"I'm Dean."   
"No last name?"

He smiled.

"Not right now."

She smiled back and laid her hand in his.

"Melinda."   
"No last name?"   
"Not right now."

He let out a laugh. She was cute. He held onto her hand and gave her a quick, but closer, look. She was shorter than he was, the perfect height to rest her head on his shoulder. Her eyes were a beautiful ocean blue, and her honey-colored hair was pulled back in a ponytail, hanging below her shoulders. She had a smattering of light freckles across her nose, but they just added to her cuteness. Her light pink, sleeveless shirt showed off lean, toned arms, and her legs--something Dean was quite fond of on women in general--were hidden behind the flowy white skirt she wore. Dean finally let go of her hand and she moved beside him to lean up against the car.

"This a '67?"

Dean looked over at her, confusion on his face. She smiled.

"My dad's a car freak. He'd flip over this one."  
"Yeah, it's a '67 Impala."

She nodded.

"We rebuilt a '69 when I was in fourth grade. My dad, my brothers, and I."

Dean smiled and looked back out over the road.

"Not many girls even know what this car is. Impressive."

A smile lit up her face.

"Oh, Dean. You don't even know the half of it."

* * *

 

They talked for a while, until the sun was right over their heads. Melinda cursed herself for forgetting her sunglasses, yet again. She shaded her eyes as she glanced down at her phone.

"Well Dean, I hate to break it to you, but I think you got stood up."

Dean looked at his watch and sighed.

"Damn it, Sam."  
"Sam's your brother?"

Dean nodded.

"He said he'd be here an hour ago. He's never late."  
"I'm sure he's fine. Maybe he ran into a cute girl and got a little sidetracked."

Dean smiled.

"Now, that's a real possibility."

Melinda stood up from where they'd been leaning against the car and smoothed out her skirt.

"Well, if you don't want to wait out in the heat, you're more than welcome to come sit in the café over there."

Dean looked to where she was pointing, to a little café called Charmed.

"It's my mom's. I'll fix you a good cup of coffee."

Dean smiled.

"Sounds like a plan."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean followed Melinda across the street, and they walked inside the blessedly cool cafe, where a woman with long dark hair ran over to Melinda and embraced her. She held Melinda to her and Melinda sighed as Dean slipped his sunglasses into his pocket.

"My dear, sweet baby. Oh, I've missed you so."   
"Mom, I was gone for like an hour."  
"That's like a lifetime for a mother to be separated from her only daughter."

Melinda shook her head and smiled, as Dean had been since he walked in. The woman let go of Melinda, kissing her forehead before she glanced over to the man who'd come in with her daughter. She narrowed her eyes, as a weird feeling of familiarity hit her, but she looked back to Melinda, raising her eyebrows.

"And who might this handsome devil be?"

Was he blushing? Oh, good Lord, he was! Melinda rolled her eyes and walked to pour Dean a cup of coffee.

"Mom, this is Dean. He hasn't told me his last name yet, so I think he might be a bit of a freak."   
"Then he'll fit right in. So nice to meet you, Dean. I'm Piper."

They shook hands and Piper studied him, still smiling. There was something about him that she recognized. Something from a long time ago? Dean reached up to run a hand over the back of his neck and Melinda walked back over to them.

"Mom, you're creeping him out. Stop."

Dean shook his head, trying to speak, but unable to form words. Piper laughed under her breath as Melinda stepped to him.

"Cream and sugar?"

Dean shook his head, and Melinda handed him the cup. He nodded to her, then raised the steaming cup to his lips.

"Wow. That … that is some good coffee."  
"Told ya."

Melinda wiggled her eyebrows and Dean let out a laugh. Piper sat down at a table and gestured for Dean to join her, which he did. Piper pretended not to hear Melinda's sigh.

"So, Dean. Where you from?"

He glanced to Melinda, who closed her eyes and shook her head. He couldn't help but smile. He liked the mom already.

"Kansas, originally. But I've grown up all over the place."   
"Oh, a traveler. How nice."

Piper shot Melinda a look as she folded her hands on the table. Melinda tried not to grit her teeth, so she bared them in a forced smile.

"He's got a '67 Impala, Mom. Maybe you could get him to swing by the house, show it to Dad while you start planning the wedding."

Dean coughed and Piper shot Melinda another look. Melinda rolled her eyes and blew out her breath as she went to refill the coffeepot. Piper turned back to Dean and waved a hand in Melinda's direction.

"Forgive her, Dean. She's angsty."   
"I am not angsty!"

Dean laughed again, then reached into his pocket.

"Mrs. Piper, I'm—"   
"Oh, God. Please, just call me Piper. "Mrs. Piper" just makes me- no."

She gave a full-body shiver, and Dean smiled as he nodded.

"All right, Piper. Have you seen him anywhere?"

Dean pulled a photo of Sam from his wallet and handed it to Piper.

"Oh, he's adorable."  
"My little brother."

She smiled, but shook her head.

"I'm sorry. Something about him seems familiar, but..."

Dean sighed and went to put the picture back in his wallet. Melinda walked back up to the table.

"May I see that?"   
"Sure."

Dean handed her the photo, and as soon as it was in her hands, Melinda shut her eyes with a gasp. Dean looked at her, then to Piper, who stood up. Dean followed suit, and caught Melinda as her eyes flew open and she swayed.

"Whoa, easy. You okay?"

Melinda took in a deep, shaky breath.

"Yeah. Yeah, I just—Mom, I need some water."   
"Of course, honey. Come on."

They went into the kitchen, and Dean waited a beat, then followed them, standing just outside the door. He could hear the whispers from the kitchen, as they slowly grew louder. He pushed the door open just a bit, where he could peek in at the women. Melinda took a deep breath, then looked up as she whispered loudly.

"Wyatt! Chris!"  
"Melinda. Honey, what is it? What did you see?"   
"He's in trouble."   
"Who?"

Melinda sighed, pacing a bit.

"The brother. Sam, I think he said his name was? Wyatt!"  
"What kind of trouble, honey?"   
"Big trouble, Mom. Christopher, come on!"  
"Well, what did it look like? He or she?"

Melinda turned to face her mother.

"He. And he looked … normal. Like a regular person, but he had yellow eyes. Bright, creepy yellow eyes."   
"I don't know any with yellow eyes."  
"I know. And that is why I need you two yahoos to answer me! Wyatt, I know you can hear me, damn it! Chris, he needs our help!"

Dean pushed open the door then, and the two women whirled around to him. He leaned up against the doorjamb, and Melinda pasted a smile on her face.

"How long have you been standing there?"  
"A while."


	3. Chapter 3

Dean glanced from Melinda to Piper. He could almost see the wheels turning in Melinda's head. He cleared his throat.

"So… Who are Wyatt and Chris?"

Melinda looked to Piper, who was staring back at her.

"They're … uh…"

Dean shook his head.

"You know, if there is one thing I hate, it's a liar. And I know liars, because I am one."

Melinda sighed, clasping her hands together as Dean walked in the kitchen.

"Dean, look—"   
"Why did you say my brother is in trouble?"   
"It's complicated."   
"Try me."

Melinda shook her head, a humorless smile on her face.

"You won't understand."   
"Try me."

Dean spoke slowly, enunciating the words carefully. He looked angry, like he was ready to pounce. Melinda looked back at Piper, who shrugged her shoulders, and Melinda sighed.

"I, uh… I saw him."  
"When you held the photo?"

Melinda nodded, as Dean's green eyes took on a hard edge.

"So, what are you, like a psychic or something?"

Piper snorted.

"Or something."

Melinda cleared her throat and shook her head slightly when Piper walked by her, out of the kitchen. Dean followed, taking hold of Melinda's arm and almost dragging her with him. In the middle of the empty café, Dean grabbed a chair and set it down, then turned another around and straddled it, draping his arms over the back. He motioned to the chair, and Melinda sighed.

"Tell me the truth."

Melinda took the seat, letting out a laugh as she did.

"You wouldn't believe me if I do tell you."   
"How many times am I gonna have to say this? Try me."

Melinda turned to glance at her mother, who sighed and walked away, leaving them alone. Melinda blew out her breath and looked to Dean.

"Your brother—"  
"Sam."

Melinda nodded.

"Sam … is in trouble. He is either being held or he is on his way to being held in what looks like a warehouse of some sort? He's … I just need to get to him."  
"No, you need to get me to him. I can help him."   
"I don't think you can help with this, Dean."

Dean blew out his breath, speaking quietly.

"Now _you_ don't understand."   
"Why don't you try me then?"

Dean shook his head.

"Later. We need to find Sam first. What did you mean he's being held or on his way there?"  
"That's the complicated part. Well, part of the complicated part."  
"Cut the cryptic crap! Okay? Just tell me, straight out."

Melinda stared at him, and set her jaw. Dean could tell she was irritated, if she wasn't already full-blown pissed off.

"You want the truth? Okay, big boy, here it is."

Did she really just call him "big boy?" She groaned inwardly, but he kind of liked it.

"I'm a witch. I come from a long line of witches. I'm a badass, with powers that help me kick demon asses. That's right, demons. They're real. And I kill the sons of bitches, gleefully, to keep the world safe."

Dean blinked and she blew out her breath.

"I told you, you wouldn't get it."

Dean looked back to her. He hated witches. Despised their disgusting habits, resented their stupid spells and potions and hex bags. But, he was coming to realize, he'd never actually met a natural-born witch. The ones he'd encountered had gotten their powers through selling their souls or something equally as stupid. But this girl was born with her powers? How was that even ...?

"Show me."   
"What?"   
"You said you've got powers. Show me."

Melinda was really irritated now.

"Fine. Throw that salt shaker up."

Dean took the salt shaker in his hand and tossed it over his shoulder, away from them. Melinda threw up her hands and the salt shaker froze where it was. Dean looked back at her, and she motioned for him to look back. He watched the salt shaker, and when she moved her hands again, it exploded. Melinda put her hands back on the table and leaned in closer.

"You believe me now?"

Dean nodded as Melinda pushed back from the table, going to get a broom to clean up the salt and the glass. She swept, until Dean cleared his throat.

"I heard you tell your mom something about yellow eyes."

She stopped and looked over at him. She nodded. Dean took a breath.

"The yellow-eyed demon has been a pain in my family's ass for years. Ever since … Ever since it killed my mom."

Melinda set the broom and dustpan aside and sat back down across from Dean.

"A demon killed your mother?"

Dean nodded.

"And we've been hunting the son of a bitch ever since."  
"'We' being…?"  
"My father, Sam, and me."

Melinda nodded, letting it all sink in.

"So you're hunting this demon?"

Dean nodded.

"But you don't have any powers?"

Dean shook his head.

"Nope. I'm just a hunter."

Melinda was nodding, still trying to comprehend.

"So do you hunt all demons, or is it just this one?"   
"Oh, it's all of them. And not just demons. There are … a ton of other things we hunt, too."

Melinda smiled.

"I guess we're kind of peas in a pod then."

Dean took a second to really look at this girl. She was a witch. He'd seen it with his own eyes. But she was nothing like the nasty, downright unsanitary at times, witches he'd interacted with. No, this one… She was different. He noticed she was talking to herself, and he smiled.

"What?"

She stopped, bringing big blue eyes up to blink at him. A rosy blush lit her cheeks, and Dean felt something in the pit of his stomach. Something he hadn't felt in a long, long time. He tried to ignore it, and Melinda smiled.

"I was talking to myself, wasn't I?"

Dean nodded, and she sighed.

"Old habit. Sorry."  
"Nothing to be sorry for. What were you talking about?"

Melinda laid her hands on the table, turning her fingers over and over in an almost nervous tic.

"I've just never heard of anyone 'hunting demons,' as you called it, without any powers. I mean, I have heard of it, just … It never ended well."

Dean nodded.

"Sometimes--well, most of the time--it doesn't."

Dean lifted a hand to rub absently at his chest. They sat in silence for a minute, until Melinda cleared her throat.

"We need to find your brother. If you give me that picture again, I can try to get a better look at where he is."   
"You can make it happen? Like just call a vision up?"

She smiled.

"Oh, Dean. I am just full of surprises."


	4. Chapter 4

Dean pulled the photo back out of his wallet and slid it across the table to Melinda. She took in a deep breath, wiggling her fingers and tilting her neck to each side. She took another deep breath, then picked up the photo, holding it in both of her hands. Dean watched her, not making a sound, and after two silent minutes, she gasped again. Piper glanced over from across the café, setting down her washrag before she walked back to the table. She took the seat between Dean and Melinda, and after just a little bit longer than before, Melinda's eyes flew open again. She set the picture down with shaky hands, letting out a ragged breath. Dean reached over and took her hand.

"You okay?"

Melinda looked at their hands, then up to Dean's eyes. She smiled, then squeezed his hand and nodded.

"Sam's in an old, abandoned warehouse in, ironically, Hunter's Point. It's right on the waterfront, um… 5723. I don't know what street, exactly."   
"That's okay, honey. You did good."

Piper smiled as she smoothed Melinda's hair back from her face. Dean let go of Melinda's hand, regretting it almost instantly. He pushed down that feeling, though, and walked out of the café. Melinda and Piper exchanged a glance, then went after him. Piper stood on the sidewalk in front of the café, but Melinda jogged across the street after Dean. She called to him, but he ignored her, going straight for the Impala.

"Dean. Hey! Excuse me, what do you think you're doing?"

Dean walked around to the driver's side, pulling the keys out of his pocket. He went to unlock the door, doing a double-take when he realized the keys weren't in his hand. He looked around, patting his pockets, until he heard the unmistakable jingle on the other side of his car. Melinda held up his keys in her hand.

"Try ignoring me now, asshole."

Dean propped his arms on the top of the car.

"How did you get my keys?"   
"I've got a whole bag of tricks, bud."

He sighed.

"Give me my keys so I can go get my brother."  
"You can have them. But I'm coming with you."  
"Hell, no!"

Fire lit her blue eyes.

"I swear to God, if you try to make one of those chauvinistic, macho "this is man's work" speeches, I will—"  
"Easy, easy. I wasn't…"

He let his sentence trail off. There really wasn't any use in lying to the girl. She'd hit the nail right on the head there. Melinda tapped her foot on the ground and Dean sighed.

"I just don't want you getting hurt."

Melinda smiled.

"Dean, I'm a big girl. I can tie my own shoes _and_ kill demons all by myself."

He shook his head, but he couldn't help the smile.

"All right. But if we're going in, we're going in prepared."

He walked to the back of the car, and Melinda followed him. He held out a hand and she dropped the keys into it. Dean popped the trunk, then lifted the false bottom to reveal the arsenal. Melinda gasped.

"Whoa."

Dean nodded. She'd probably turn tail and run now, and he wouldn't have to worry about her anymore. Strangely enough, he _really_ didn't want that to happen, but he did his best to shake that feeling off, too. Melinda ran her fingers over a jug of holy water.

"You use all this stuff?"

Dean nodded.

"Different beings require different weapons for the kills. Rock salt for ghosts, silver for werewolves, holy water for demons."  
"I never thought of that. Brilliant."

He glanced over, saw Melinda taking in all of the weapons. She should be running for the hills by now, not soaking it in. Maybe this was a sign that Dean should be heading for the hills. He smiled, then reached for a gun. He checked it, then slipped it into the back waistband of his jeans. He slipped a water bottle of holy water into his jacket and picked up another gun, weighing it in his hand.

"Know how to shoot?"  
"Me?"

He looked over at her, and Melinda just grinned.

"My dad's a pacifist."

Dean shook his head, until she nudged him with her shoulder and he looked over at her again, to see her still smiling.

"But my uncle's a parole officer. I've spent my time at the shooting range."

Dean fought the smile until he couldn't, and handed her the gun. She smiled, holding up her hands as she shook her head.

"I'm good."   
"You can't just face this thing unarmed, kid."  
"I'm not a kid. And I'm not exactly unarmed."

Dean just stared at her, until she sighed.

"Fine. If it will make you feel better."

She took the gun, checking it the same way Dean had, and slipping it into the back waistband of her skirt. He tried not to be impressed—really, he did—and he shut the trunk. He walked around to the driver's side and unlocked the car. Melinda slid into the passenger's seat, buckling her seatbelt as Dean started his baby up. As the Impala roared to life, Dean turned to Melinda with a smile.

"Let's get this son of a bitch."


	5. Chapter 5

They rode in silence for a minute, until Dean's curiosity got the better of him.

"So these powers…"

Melinda smiled.

"Yeah? What about them?"  
"How exactly does that work? How did you get them?"   
"Well, I didn't sell my soul to the devil, or anything like that."

Dean glanced over at her, saw her looking back at him with a big smile on her face, then looked back to the road.

"Good to know."  
"Have you interacted with witches before?"

Dean nodded slowly.

"They're nasty. Always spewing bodily fluids… Just … unsanitary and gross."

Melinda smiled and nodded.

"Black magic practitioners. They are pretty nasty. And the complete opposite of what I am."

Melinda stretched her legs out in front of her. Dean tried not to glance over, but he saw her pink toenails encased in sandals peeking out from the hem of her skirt. And he was so used to seeing Sam's freakishly long, jean-clad legs in that seat that Melinda's presence was a little jarring.

"I told you I come from a long line of witches. We're good witches, though, and my family line dates back to the Salem witch trials."  
"Wow."  
"I know. Take a left up here."

Dean did as she said, and when they started down a long stretch of highway, Melinda settled further in her seat.

"I'll give you the CliffNotes version. One of my ancestors was burned at the stake during the trials. Melinda Warren--who I was named after, by the way--prophesied that our family line would grow stronger until the arrival of three sisters. These sisters would be the most powerful witches pretty much ever, and would have Melinda's powers. One sister would be telekinetic, one would be able to see the future, and one would have the power to freeze objects, and they would be known as the Charmed Ones. That would be my mom and her sisters."

Dean let that sink in for a minute.

"Wow."   
"Since you have a bit of the background info now… My mom and her sisters fought tons of demons, and Mom met and married my dad. She got pregnant, with what they assumed was a daughter, since our family was entirely made up of women. They soon discovered that the baby Mom was carrying was a twice-blessed child, and would be super powerful all on her own. Only, that baby turned out to be my brother. Imagine the shock and surprise, especially from my Grams. Oh, she had a field day with that one."

Melinda shook her head, staring out the window. Dean tapped a finger on the steering wheel.

"What exactly is a twice-blessed child?"   
"Oh, well… My dad is—was sort of an angel."   
"You're kidding."  
"Not. After Wyatt was born, Dad got a promotion, and he and Mom split for a while. They got back together and had my brother Chris. And, to make a long story short, my dad ended up falling from grace, became human, and they had me. Unbeknownst to us all, that fulfilled another prophecy."

Dean glanced her way, an intrigued look on his face. Melinda smiled.

"I can see I've piqued your curiosity. Anyway, the first daughter born to a witch and a fallen mortal would encompass the powers of the Charmed Ones before her. Therefore, I have the ability of freezing, like my mother, seeing the future, like my Aunt Phoebe, and moving things with my mind, like my Aunt Paige. Although I use my Aunt Prue's technique instead of Paige's."

Dean just kind of stared at her, glancing at the road now and again. Melinda sighed.

"Another long story, I'm afraid."

Dean nodded, tapping the steering wheel again.

"So those are all your powers?"   
"Well, the big three. My brothers and I have been working on expanding them, but that's been going on for the past twenty-two years. Ever since I was born."  
"So your brothers are—"   
"Wyatt and Chris. That's who you heard me calling for earlier."   
"And you call them because?"   
"Oh, they can hear me. They just choose to ignore me. Chris is usually pretty good about checking in, and I'm sure he's already talked to Mom by now. She's filled them both in, I bet."

Dean nodded again, and he felt like that's all he'd done the whole trip. Melinda twirled her hair for a moment, then looked over to Dean.

"So, Dean. Still don't know your last name, by the way."

He just smirked, and Melinda rolled her eyes as she smiled.

"Now that you're on overload from my story ... What's yours? How did you get to be a hunter?"

Dean tensed up, the smile leaving his face, and Melinda picked up on it. They sat in silence for a moment, until Melinda reached over and gently touched his arm.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me."   
"No, I …"

Dean sighed, feeling as though his arm was in a wall socket, thanks to the electricity shooting all the way from his elbow to his fingertips. He physically shook his head this time, trying to ignore just how good it felt to have her touching him.

"How close are we?"

Melinda glanced out the window, saw an exit sign.

"We've still got a ways to go."

Dean nodded.

"Then I guess I'll tell you."


	6. Chapter 6

Dean reached into the backseat, pulling a cassette out of the box. He took the tape out, handing the case to Melinda as he put the tape into the player. Melinda smiled.

"Zeppelin?"

Dean held up a hand in the "Rock On" sign, and Melinda just laughed. He couldn't help but laugh a little with her. Something about her just made him feel … Alive. He'd felt like he'd just been going through the motions for so long, hunting, driving, hunting, killing, driving. But with Melinda… He could feel again. It was like the sun had finally come out after days of storms. Like fresh air after being cooped up inside for too long.

My God, what the hell was wrong with him? He was sounding just like a freakin' chick.

No, he knew exactly what was wrong with him. He was feeling comfortable for the first time since ... He absently rubbed his hand along the new, still-pristine dashboard. Dean sighed and noticed Melinda was softly singing along to _Travelling Riverside Blues_. He swallowed hard, and turned the radio down, to where it was just background noise.

"You a Zepp fan?"

Melinda smiled.

"My Uncle Henry is a classic rock freak. I've listened to the greats all my life."

Dean forced a smile, cleared his throat. Again, he tried to ignore what he was feeling. Total coincidence that the girl knew, and appreciated, one of his favorite songs. He cleared his throat, and Melinda turned to face him.

"Sam was born in '82. I was 4, and I was so excited to have a baby brother. I had an amazing mom, I idolized my Dad, and then we got Sam. We weren't without our problems, I promise you. But it was nice. Until November 2, 1982. Sam was exactly six months old. My dad fell asleep in front of the TV after putting me to bed. My mom must have heard Sam crying, so she went to check on him. Dad woke up when he heard her scream."

The look on Melinda's face made his heart ache, so Dean stared at the road.

"Dad ran into Sam's nursery and calmed him down. He was tucking the blanket back around him when something dripped on his hand. Blood."  
"Oh my god."

Melinda covered one of Dean's hands with hers, and he squeezed it, lost in the memory.

"Dad looked up, and Mom was pinned to the ceiling, her stomach sliced open. He called out her name, and she burst into flames. He couldn't get to her, couldn't help her. Sam started crying again, so he reached in and grabbed him out of the crib, which burst into flames right after. He ran from the room, and I was in the hall. I'd heard Mom scream too, and I just wanted to check on her and Sammy. Dad handed Sam to me, telling me--"

_Take your brother outside as fast as you can and don't look back. Now Dean, go!_

Dean cleared his throat.

"Telling me to--to run, take my brother outside. So I did. I held Sam in my arms and I ran, and I never looked back. Dad was right behind me, and he picked me up, carrying us away from the house when it exploded."

Melinda had a hand over her mouth and tears glistening in her eyes. Dean pressed on with the story.

"From that moment on, Dad set out to find the son of a bitch who killed my mother. He found out that it was yellow eyes, and we've spent every day since then trying to find him and kill him. We almost had him last year, but … We were in a really bad accident. Long story short, I almost died, and my father made a deal with that yellow-eyed bastard to take him instead of me."  
"Oh, Dean."

She squeezed his hand, and Dean blinked back the tears that were pricking at his eyes.

"Dean, it's not your fault."  
"Yeah, I know. He keeps getting away, but one of these days… I will get him, and I will kill him. If it's the last damn thing I ever do, I will kill that son of a bitch."

Dean glanced over then, as a tear fell down Melinda's cheek. She smiled and patted his hand.

"You will, Dean. You have to."

He nodded and sighed, staring back out at the road. The sun was just beginning to go down. The tape popped out of the player, and Dean flipped it over, pushed it back in. Melinda was looking at the backseat.

"What are you looking at?"  
"Hmm? Oh."

Melinda smiled.

"If you've been hunting this demon since you were four, you must have grown up in this car. You said you traveled a lot, right?"

Dean nodded.

"So did you get that Army man stuck in the ashtray or was it Sam?"

A smile crossed Dean's face as the sun dipped lower in the sky.

"That was Sammy."

Melinda smiled and turned around to face front.

"Oh, this next exit is ours. We're almost there."

Dean took the exit like Melinda said, following a few more directions she gave him. He pulled into an abandoned lot beside an old warehouse, with the numbers 5723 painted on the side.

"That's where Sam is."

Dean and Melinda looked at each other, each having spoken the same sentence at the same time. Melinda glanced back over at the building, seeing a broken window almost at the back corner.

"Sam will be in the room under that window."

Dean reached under his seat and pulled out a pair of binoculars.

"I see four guards at the front."

Melinda nodded.

"Most likely lower-level demons. Higher-ups would be inside. The closer they are, the more powerful they'll be."

Dean nodded, handing her the binoculars. Melinda took a look at what they were up against, then turned to Dean with a grin on her face.

"This should be fun."


	7. Chapter 7

Dean and Melinda climbed out of the car, walking around to the trunk once more. Dean popped it open, scanning through the arsenal one more time.

"Got your gun ready?"

Melinda snorted.

"Oh, I'm ready."

Dean picked up a knife, weighed it in his hands, then slipped it into his pocket. Melinda raised an eyebrow at him and he winked at her. Melinda looked away as a rosy blush colored her cheeks. Dean just couldn't help it; he shut the trunk, then reached over and took her hand, squeezing it.

"Let's go."

He held her hand as they made their way to the warehouse. Just as they were anticipating, one of the demon guards began making his way to them, his eyes glazing over black. Dean let go of Melinda's hand and pulled the knife out of his pocket. He threw it, hitting the demon right in the middle of the chest. The demon gasped and gagged, coughing up black smoke that swirled over their heads before it slithered away. Melinda watched, and as the empty body fell, she looked up at Dean.

"Impressive."   
"Thanks. Come on."

After using the knife to take out the other three guards, Dean and Melinda slipped in through the back door. He'd let Melinda take the last one, and Dean was pleasantly surprised at how good she was with the knife. She'd winked at him as she pulled the knife out of the demon's heart, handing it back to him with a flourish. And he'd ignored the erratic thump of his heart in his chest. Once inside the building, Melinda motioned for them to walk down a hall. Dean stepped ahead of her, glancing down, making sure the coast was clear. As Melinda went to walk by him, he took hold of her arm, pulling her back and pushing her up against the wall. Melinda's blue eyes were wide, Dean's face inches from hers, where she could feel his breath on her cheek. She was breathing quickly, and closed her eyes as Dean leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"This hall is crawling with demons."

Melinda shivered at the feel of his hot breath on her ear, and she didn't even realize she was gripping his arms. Dean realized it though, and he also realized that he was soaking in that feeling, so he backed away. Melinda noticed her hands were shaking, so she balled them up into fists. She took a breath to steady herself, then took a step towards Dean.

"Why don't I take care of these? Give your knife a rest."

Dean opened his mouth to stop her, but she walked right past him. The demon at the end of the hall smiled as his eyes blacked out, and he formulated an energy ball. He tossed it at Melinda, and she smiled as she raised her hands, tossing it right back. The demon wasn't ready for that, and he screamed as he died. Demons came running in, having heard the scream, and Dean just stood back and watched as Melinda used her hands to blow every one of them up. When the last one was gone, Melinda turned to face Dean, pushing the hair that had fallen in her face behind her ear. She smiled.

"Oh, close your mouth, Dean."

He did, and she giggled.

"Come on. The next group will be tougher. I'm sure by now someone's run and told Daddy they've got company."

Dean couldn't formulate words. He couldn't remember how. This girl—no, this woman—was full of surprises, just as she'd warned him she'd be. She really could hold her own. And that made Dean think something he hadn't thought in his entire life.

Maybe ... just this one time ... Dean wouldn't have to be the hero.

And maybe ... just maybe ... Melinda could be the one to save him.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean and Melinda made their way down the hall, killing demons left and right. They finally arrived outside the room, and Dean glanced through the window on the door.

"Oh, Sammy."

Dean's voice was rough, and Melinda's heart jumped to her throat when she stood on her tiptoes and finally saw what Dean was staring at. Her first view of Sam was one she wished she had never seen. The tall, gangly man was doubled over in the chair he was tied to, with what she soon learned was blood dripping from his mouth. He lifted his head, and Melinda had to cover her mouth to conceal her gasp. The poor thing had been beaten horribly, and his face was covered in cuts and blood. His brown hair was matted with blood, and one of his eyes was swollen shut. Melinda gripped Dean's shoulder, and he wrapped an arm around her waist. Dean's voice was low, and deadly.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch."

Melinda turned her face into Dean's shoulder for just a second, and he closed his eyes as he rested his head atop hers, just as briefly. He let her go and stepped in front of her, pulling the gun from behind his back and meeting her eyes as he gripped the door handle. Melinda nodded, and they walked inside, letting the door slam behind them. They both searched the room, and Sam lifted his head slowly. His voice was gravelly, but small, as if he were a little kid.

"Dean?"

Melinda bit her lip to keep from crying.

"I'm here, Sammy. I've got ya."

Dean walked towards Sam before a voice made him stop.

"Not so fast."

Melinda's breath hitched in her throat as Sam hung his head again. Out of the darkness, a man came walking forward, and the only part of him that was visible were his glowing yellow eyes. Dean took a step back, putting himself in front of Melinda. The yellow-eyed man stepped into the light with a cruel smile on his face.

"Dean. So nice to see you again. And I see you've brought a guest!"

Sam raised his head at that, finally seeing Melinda with the eye that wasn't swollen shut. Dean smiled just as cruelly.

"Well, someone needs to witness your execution."   
"Nice try, son."

Dean groaned as the demon threw him against the wall. Melinda couldn't help but scream his name. Yellow eyes looked up and down at Melinda.

"She seems infatuated with you, boy. Shame she'll have to witness your death, hear you screaming and begging for Mommy. Oh, she says hi, by the way."

Melinda clenched her hands into fists, ignoring the way her spine crawled with every glance the demon gave her. Dean groaned again, and the demon sighed.

"Stop fighting. You can't escape."  
"Don't you touch her."   
"Oh Billy, don't be a hero."

Dean grit his teeth against the roll of pain that traveled down his body. The demon stepped closer to Melinda, and she swallowed, causing yellow eyes to smile.

"Maybe … Yes. I'll just kill her while you watch. Maybe let her go the same way your mother did? Or maybe I'll just filet the skin from her bones."

Yellow eyes took another step closer to her, and Dean fell from the wall with a gasp. Sam lifted his head again, looking over to Dean, then to Melinda, before raising his eyes to the ceiling, where Melinda had just drawn a Devil's Trap. Melinda smiled.

"Guess I did it right."

Dean smiled. On the last leg of the drive, she'd drawn the symbol for him, said she saw it in her vision. He'd explained what it was, what it did, and slid the chalk into his pocket before they left the car. Melinda walked over to Dean, helping him to his feet. Together, they walked over to Sam, and Dean untied him as Melinda watched the demon. He finally blew out his breath.

"A witch? You bring a filthy witch in here with you?"  
"You watch your mouth, you yellow-eyed bastard."

Sam let out a laugh and leaned on Dean.

"Got a mouth on her, doesn't she?"  
"Oh, just you wait, little brother."

Yellow eyes shook his head as Dean, Sam, and Melinda started to leave.

"What, no goodbye?"

Dean stopped, draping Sam's arm over his shoulder. He turned back, and Melinda glanced over her shoulder from her spot ahead of the brothers. Dean grinned.

"No, we decided it would be best to let your ass rot in here. Go to hell."  
"Been there, done that."

Melinda took a step forward.

"Only one little problem, boys."

The demon's voice made Melinda stop, and she turned to face him. Dean, and therefore Sam, did the same. The demon pointed up, and Dean and Sam sighed when they saw the last of one tiny section of the chalk blow away, leaving a space and rendering the trap useless. Yellow eyes smiled again.

"But it was a nice gesture."

The next events happened so suddenly that they didn't even see it coming. Dean was thrown against the wall, cracking his forehead against it. Melinda went to catch Sam as he was falling, and Sam let out a pain-filled groan. Melinda threw up her hands, and the demon froze.

"Sam! Hey, it's okay. I've got you. Dean!"

Dean picked himself up on his arms with a groan, pressing a hand to the cut on his forehead. Dean was still seeing stars when he saw Melinda, with Sam leaning against her. Dean stood to his feet, standing still while the room lurched, and he fought off a wave of nausea. He noticed Melinda's mouth was moving, and he shook his head, trying to lessen some of the roaring in his ears. He finally heard her and walked slowly over to them.

"Dean! Come on, we need to get out of here. The freeze might wear off soon, so we need to go."

Dean nodded and walked to the other side of Sam, lifting his arm over his shoulders, and Sam shifted his weight to Dean's side. They took a few steps towards the door when Dean reached over and patted his pocket.

"Wait, where's the knife?"   
"You mean this one?"

They turned around as yellow eyes held up the knife, and in a moment of pure horror, could only stand back and watch as he threw it, hitting Sam right in the chest. Dean screamed Sam's name, catching him as he fell, and Melinda threw up her hands, ready to blow the demon to pieces.

But he was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean lowered Sam to the floor, and Melinda hit her knees beside them. Dean laid Sam's head in her lap, as he fought back tears.

"Hey there, Sammy. Hang on, okay? Just hang on."  
"Dean ... hurts."  
"I know, Sammy. Just hold on."

Dean went to take the knife from Sam's chest, but Melinda stopped him. She looked up to the ceiling.

"Chris! Chris, hurry! I need your help!"

Dean looked down at Sam, ignoring the bitch of a pain in his head. Sam was crying, blood pooling on the ground beneath him, and his breathing was ragged, and slowing down.

"Hey. Hey! Sam, don't."  
"Dean, I—"  
"Don't you dare die on me, Sammy. I swear to God, I will kick your ass to hell and back if you do."  
"Dean—"  
"No."

Tears soaked Melinda's face as she looked up again.

"Chris, please! Come on. Help me!"

Dean looked over to her, then almost froze as a swirl of blue lights appeared behind her. Suddenly, a man was standing there, his dark hair and dark eyes familiar to Dean, but in a way he couldn't place.

"Mel, are you all right?"  
"Fine. Help Sam. Hurry, Chris, please."

Chris knelt beside her, putting his hands on the knife in Sam's chest. Dean reached out a hand.

"Don't you dare—"  
"Dean, he can help."

Dean stared at Melinda, and she reached over and took his hand. Damn it if he didn't trust her. She ran a hand through Sam's hair, smiling down at him.

"Just hang on, Sam."

Melinda nodded to Chris, and he pulled the knife out. Sam shut his eyes as he let out a choked groan, while blood bubbled up through his chest. Chris held his hands over Sam's chest, and Dean could only watch as Chris' hands began to glow. The blood around Sam began to disappear, seeming to go back inside his body, and the knife wound disappeared. Chris' hands stayed lit as he moved them to Sam's face, and the cuts and bruises there disappeared as well. Sam opened his eyes and took in a deep breath. Chris raised a hand to Dean, but Dean shook his head and bent backwards. Chris glanced back, and Melinda sighed.

"Dean, you're bleeding. And I bet you have a concussion from being thrown against that damn wall. Let him heal you."

Dean looked at her, then slowly moved forward. Chris raised his hand and it began to glow, and the pain disappeared as he touched Dean's temple. Dean opened his eyes to see Sam sitting up with Melinda's help.

"Easy, Sam. There you go."

Sam looked over and Dean scrambled to him.

"Dean…"  
"Sammy, are you okay?"

Sam smiled, let out a little laugh.

"I'm fine. Don't have a clue how, but I'm good as new."

Chris held out his hand and Melinda slapped it. Dean studied Chris, then met Melinda's eyes. She smiled at him.

"Dean, this is my brother, Chris."

Chris held out a hand, and Dean and Sam shook it. Chris helped them all to their feet, then leaned over to kiss Melinda's cheek.

"Duty calls. Stay out of trouble, Mel. Please."  
"I'll try."

He left the same way he came, in a swirl of blue lights. Dean glanced over at Melinda, who sighed.

"Go ahead. I know you want to."  
"How in the hell…?"  
"Chris is a Whitelighter. A healer, if you will."  
"And he just, what, healed us?"

Melinda nodded to Sam.

"You said it yourself. Good as new."

Sam nodded, then looked down at the little blonde.

"Who are you, by the way?"

Melinda laughed, then patted Sam's back.

"We've got quite a ride ahead of us. I'll explain it all on the way."

She walked out of the room, leaving the brothers alone. Sam turned to Dean, who just shrugged his shoulders. Dean started off after Melinda, and Sam followed a beat behind him.

"You like her."  
"I don't even know her, Sam."  
"But you like her."  
"Shut up, bitch."  
"You shut up. Jerk."


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you sure you can't stay?"

Dean tossed his bag into the trunk and shut it. He turned to face Melinda, who was standing close to the car, hugging herself against the early-morning wind. He smiled at her, something he honestly couldn't help but do.

"We don't really hang around in one place too long. And I'm sure Bobby will be calling us with a hunt soon, so…"

Melinda nodded. Dean stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"You were a big help, though, on this hunt, and—"   
"Seriously? Don't do that."

Dean sighed, leaning up against the car. He felt like a complete idiot. Why didn't he just reach out, pat her on the head and give her a quarter? Jesus. Melinda sighed as she looked down the street.

"Mel…"

She smiled. He'd taken to using Chris' nickname for her as soon as he'd heard it. And she let him, because she liked the sound of his voice. She brought her eyes to his. He shook his head.

"I don't know what to say."

She nodded.

"I know. So let's just don't say anything."

Dean sighed, but nodded. They locked eyes for a moment, and Dean opened his arms. Melinda went to him, wrapping her arms around his waist as he pulled her close to him. She closed her eyes as she rested her head against his heart, not knowing that he was closing his eyes while he rested his cheek against the top of her head. She pulled back, just enough to where she could look him in the eyes, and he lowered his head.

And Sam chose that moment to stick his head out the front door and yell for Dean. Dean sighed.

"Damn it, Sam."

Melinda sighed too, then moved out of Dean's arms.

"Come on. We better go see what they want."

He followed her up the steps and into the house. They walked back to the kitchen, where Sam was sitting at the table, shoveling food into his mouth. Piper was at the stove, and Melinda's Aunt Phoebe walked to Dean with a plate. He took it, having met Phoebe the night before, and taking a liking to her as well. Phoebe's husband was out of town on business of some sort, so she was staying with Piper, whose husband was also out of town. Melinda walked over and climbed up on one of the barstools, taking the cup of coffee Phoebe handed her. Phoebe ran a hand over Melinda's hair and turned to the boys.

"So you're heading out this morning?"

They nodded, having their mouths full of food. Phoebe just smiled. Piper turned away from the stove and walked over, taking a cup of coffee of her own from Phoebe.

"We'll be looking into seeing what we can find about this yellow-eyed demon. We'll give you boys a call if we find something. Speaking of, we'll need a number. I'm guessing the two of you aren't in any books?"

Dean shook his head with a smile. Melinda turned around, leaning her back against the bar as she sipped her coffee.

"You have to tell me now."

Dean sighed, but kept the smile on his face. Sam took a sip of his orange juice.

"Tell her what?"

Melinda took another sip of coffee.

"His last name."   
"Dude, really?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders, sipping his coffee.

"Never came up."  
"Oh bull—"

Dean laughed, took another sip. He looked over at Melinda, who raised her eyebrows in an expectant look. They were completely oblivious to the smirk on Sam's face, or the way Phoebe bumped shoulders with Piper.

"It's Winchester. Dean Winchester."

Melinda nodded, repeating the name. Phoebe stood up straighter.

"Wait a minute. Winchester?"

Sam and Dean nodded, and Phoebe turned to Piper. Piper straightened then.

"Wait, as in John Winchester?"

Sam and Dean exchanged a glance.

"That's our dad."

Piper and Phoebe exchanged a glance of their own. Piper walked over and sat down by Dean, and Phoebe took the seat by Sam.

"We crossed paths with John on a few cases over the years. Helped each other out of a few messes."

Dean stared at Piper, and Phoebe reached over to touch Sam's arm.

"We were so sorry to hear about what happened."  
"How did you—"  
"Bobby called us."

They all shared a look, and Phoebe pressed a hand to her heart. Melinda took another sip of her coffee.

"Who would've known that the Winchesters and the Halliwells go way back. 'Tis a small world after all."

Dean smiled at Melinda, but Sam put down his fork.

"Wait. Halliwells?"

The women all nodded, and Sam looked over to Dean with a smile. Dean shook his head.

"What?"   
"The Halliwells in California? Dad had a whole section of his journal about them. The sisters with the powers? Didn't you read it?"

Dean set his fork down then.

"Damn. I didn't even realize…"  
"It is a small world."

Piper patted Dean's arm as she stood up. She and Phoebe took their empty plates to the sink, and Phoebe gripped the edge of the counter. Piper walked behind her and whispered to her.

"Phoebe, what is it?"

Phoebe turned around, watching Melinda as she took the final sip of her coffee.

"Your daughter is breaking my heart. I can feel it, Piper."

Piper followed Phoebe's stare, as the boys stood up and put their jackets on. Phoebe looked away from Melinda, over to Dean.

"And it's not just her I'm feeling it from."

Dean and Sam said their goodbyes to Piper and Phoebe, accepting their hugs and promising to stay in touch. Melinda was waiting by the front door, and Sam walked to her, giving her a kiss on top of her head.

"Thanks for everything, Melinda."  
"Anytime. Don't be a stranger, Sam."

He gave her a wink and walked down the steps. He started whistling, and Dean let out a breath as he walked over to Melinda.

"He's always been a little crazy."  
"I think it might run in the family."

Dean looked down at Melinda, and she met his gaze, fighting back her tears.

"Mel, I—"   
"Don't write checks you can't cash, Dean."

He nodded, knowing exactly what she meant. He looked out the door at the car, and Melinda stood on her tiptoes, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"You better go."

He just nodded, and walked out the door. Melinda closed it behind him, then leaned up against it. She let her head fall back and hit the door, as tears fell from her eyes. Phoebe stood in the doorway of the kitchen, and a tear slipped down her cheek. A knock sounded on the door, and Melinda opened it.

"Dean, what—"

Her sentence was cut off as he took her face in his hands, covering her lips with his. His thumbs brushed across her cheekbones as his lips moved over hers, and she sighed as she wrapped her arms around him. His hands slid into her hair as his tongue dipped to touch hers, and she pulled him close to her. When the only thing they could do was come up for air, Dean pulled away and kissed her nose. He brushed another kiss to her lips, and smiled, then turned and walked away. Melinda let the door shut behind him. She turned around, and saw Phoebe, smiling at her from the kitchen doorway. Melinda's eyes closed and she gasped quietly, and Phoebe walked over to her. Melinda's eyes fluttered open, and Phoebe took her hand.

"What did you see, honey?"

Melinda let out a fluttering sigh.

"I saw it again, Aunt Phoebe."   
"The same thing?"

Melinda nodded. Phoebe walked over and put an arm around her. They started walking to the kitchen, and Melinda stopped to turn back and look at the door.

"I was in a cabin. I was holding a little girl. My little girl, who had my blonde hair, but these bright green eyes. We were staring out at the snow, watching a deer in the distance. I heard the door open behind us, and the little girl gasped. 'Daddy's here,' she said. Her little eyes brightened even more, and she wiggled out of my arms to run to her daddy. I stayed at the window, watching as more snow started to fall, when these big, strong arms came around me. The arms of my husband, I know, because he was playing with my wedding band. He bent and kissed my shoulder, and I turned around. He smiled and bent back down, and he kissed me."

Phoebe nodded. Melinda had this vision before, sometimes as a dream. But it was never complete. Phoebe reached to run a hand through Melinda's hair.

"Did you see his face this time?"

Melinda looked at her, with tears glistening in her eyes. She nodded. Phoebe gripped her hands tighter.

"Who was it?"

Melinda glanced at the door again, as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Dean Winchester."

Phoebe covered her mouth with a hand, as tears came to her own eyes.

"Melinda, sweetie, you have to go after him."   
"And say what, Aunt Phoebe? 'Oh, you can't go, because apparently, you're my soul mate. We're destined to be together, so give up your life and stay with me.' Yeah, right."  
"Honey, you can't just let him go."  
"I don't think that's going to be a problem."

Melinda and Phoebe turned around, to see Piper walking towards them slowly, her hands in her pockets. Melinda stepped towards her mother.

"Why not?"   
"Because it is a very real possibility that while a sizzling kiss was going on in my foyer, someone—not naming any names—may have walked outside, froze the scene, and took these from the car. Not really sure what they are, but they're bound to be important."

Piper pulled something out of her pocket and Phoebe let out a laugh. Melinda walked over and snatched the spark plugs away from her mother.

"Mom, these are the spark plugs! You can't take these, the car won't even start without them. … The car won't even start…"

Melinda ran to the door and threw it open. Dean was just starting to come up the walk, and Melinda tossed the spark plugs over her shoulder. Phoebe caught them, tossed them back to Piper, who shoved them back in the pocket of her jeans. Melinda walked out to the porch, crossing her arms over her chest. Sam was standing on the passenger's side of the car, with his arms resting on top of it. Dean walked up the steps onto the porch and sighed. Melinda smiled at him.

"Car trouble?"  
"My baby won't start. I know you said your dad liked cars, so…?"   
"Oh, yeah. He could probably help you fix it. He won't be home for a few days, though."

Dean nodded.

"Sam and I could use a few days off. I mean, we've been going pretty strong for a while now, and I'm sure he'd like a break."

Melinda nodded.

"Well, you're welcome to stay here, for as long as you want."   
"As long as you want!"

Melinda closed her eyes with a smile, as Dean laughed at Piper's shouted statement. He held out a hand, and Melinda took it. He pulled her closer to him, bending down to kiss her.

"I think we'll take you up on that."

He held a hand to the back of her head as their lips met, and Sam smiled as he got their stuff out of the car. He side-stepped the make-out session on the porch, then walked inside. He set the bags by the stairs, and Piper and Phoebe came to stand beside him. Sam bent to Piper and spoke in a low voice.

"Worked like a charm."

Phoebe looked over at them as Piper handed the spark plugs to Sam. Phoebe put her hands on her hips as Piper and Sam both put a finger to their lips. Phoebe just shook her head, letting out a laugh. Dean pulled back from the kiss, keeping Melinda in his arms, staring into her eyes. They both smiled, and Melinda let out a quiet laugh before he swooped in to kiss her lips for a little while longer. 

*THE END*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: This was my first-ever published fanfic. As I said, I tweaked it a little bit when I transferred it here, so if everything doesn't exactly add up ... Oh, well. Please let me know what you thought of this! The next installment in this series will be coming soon. And just as a disclaimer. I don't own anything from either show. Anything recognizable, I got from either SPN or Charmed.


End file.
